criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Balkan's Blood
Balkan's Blood is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 34th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 76th case of the game. It takes place in Balkans as the final case of the region. Plot When Luka and the player found that new country, United States of Balkans will be officially recognized in Sofia, the team get their best outfits and went in capital of Bulgaria to be witnesses of LEGION fail in Balkans. The new president of USB, Jelena Wolf, had an honor to sign a military alliance with USA military head Colonel Spangler, which marked that Russia's era on Balkans is over. Right after the conference is done and team ready to back to their HQ, a scream came from the conference room. Luka and the player break inside and found Colonel Spangler, poisoned. Right after finding the body, the team informed first president of USB, Jelena, about his death and she was devastated. The team promised her that the will find the killer and continued investigation. During the conversation with her, they found that Colonel Spangler became Ambassador for USB and they went to search his new home in capital Sofia. There, the team found reasons to have Vasilescu Constantinescu, their ally and leader of Red Hand, but also Sadik Meksi, a weapon dealer the team met in Kosovo. When Katarina finished the autopsy, she said that the killer killed Spangler with a high quality poison that can't have everyone, which made the team to conclude that whoever killed him needed to have access to different types of poisons. Later, in EIP's HQ in Balkans, the team got a call from Vasilescu who told the team that outsider was inside their headquarters. As they went to search the place of crime, they fastly found that the outsider was Zamir Mari who said that he just wanted to talk with the fellas who fight against LEGION. As well, they found that Nikola Stankovich had a friendly relation with Colonel Spangler after they burred their hatchets. Soon after, the player found that Vasilescu was on the victim's blacklist. He explained that he never saw a friend in him and thought that one day he will take over his place. Also, he said that he saw him as a Russian agent and one time tried to frame him an arrest. As well, the team approached Jelena when they found that she tried to poison Colonel Spangler with cookies. She said that she regret that she made him an Ambassador for the new federation because he right after taking the function started with his ideology spreading, creating a new capitalist federation that consultation of a new country was totally against. Right when they finished their last interrogation the team was called to back to Red Hand HQ because Zamir was under attack. When Luka and the player went to HQ of Red Hand, they found that Zamir is tied on the balcony and the rope ready to snap in any moment. When they rescued him he gave the team, the description of his attacker who end to be Sadik. Sadik said that he attacked him because before Spangler's death he told him that after he dies to attack him because he Zamir is the lion. The team asked him for proof but he couldn't show it because he didn't have any. When Tony analyzed the electric rod, he said that it belongs to Nikola and that he actually attacked the victim with it. Nikola said that he attacked him because Spangler never changed and he continued to accuse him to being a war lover and telling him that he commit a genocide. With the last missing evidence, the team finally had enough evidence to arrest Nikola for murder of Colonel Spangler. Nikola started to laughing, telling both the player and Luka that he enjoyed while playing with their trust. He said that he knows what they will ask next, so he continued and explained that it was a good time playing under the mask so he took off his clothing, showing a giant L tattoo on his chest. He told the team that he was a LEGION all this time and that his real name and nationality is also fake. He said that his real name is Nikolai Nikola Chen, Russian-Serbia-Chinese spy and bodyguard of the Lion. When he finished with his biography, he said that he needed to kill Spangler because his task is to create a peaceful country before throwing it into the darkness and devastation by causing a massive and bloody civil war who will end by USA and Russian intervation and throwing a nuclear bomb on the spot destroying everthing, but that he needed to do that with his accomplice - Zamir Mari. Upon hearing that he had an accomplice Luka told the Chief to publish a wanted circular before Nikolai started to laugh on how stupid they look now and before anyone could do anything he drank a poison and said his last world "Time is up". After they put the body in the morgue, Luka and the player back to EIP's HQ where they by Zeynep found that Zamir was caught on security cameras in American Embassy. They went there and searched the scene. By analyzes of CCTV system the team found that Zamir talked with Vasilescu. Luka and the player approached him and asked about the meeting, explaining him that he is dangerous LEGION agent. Vasilescu said that he didn't know that and that he will have a meeting with him, what the team saw as a good opportunity to catch him so they agreed to be there when they have a meeting. Just when they back to their HQ, Omer approached and said that he saw no one other than Austin how enters the conference hall. Even with Luka's doubts, the player insist to go and search the place. Inside the room they found nothing but a handprint that after searching in the database end to be Austin's. Unable to believe until Luka saw him they started to search for him and eventually found him in a local sewer. He begged the team to not arrest him, knowing that inside the cell he wouldn't survive a day and instead that he would take them to Lion. Unable to believe him the team arrested him and took to Chief Wilson to see what he will say. Chief Wilson was not very convinced but on the end he accepted but before Austin left, he put a tracking device on him. After all the events, Vasilescu phoned the team that meeting will start for an hour and then Luka and the player went to put bugs on the place of meeting. After they finished they start to track down the conversation. In the middle of conversation Vasilescu and Zamir started a fight, and the team went there to react fast. On the Balcony of the building Luka pointed the gun on Zamir telling him to let Vasilescu on what Zamir smirked and his Vasilescu in the head, letting him to fall down and die instantly. Right after, Luka fire two bullets at Zamir, killing him as well. When they back to their offices, Zvonimir waited fpr the payer to talks with them. He said that he is grateful for finding the killer and that United States of Balkans will continue to exist. After the conversation, Zeynep approached and said that Austin cross the border with Turkey and that he heading to Istanbul. With no minute to lose, Luka and the player went to Istanbul to follow Austin and put the dot on LEGION's existence! Summary 'Victim' * Colonel Spangler (Found poisoned in Sofia) 'Murder Weapon' * Posion 'Killer' * Nikola Stankovich Suspects JWolfC34STE.png|Jelena Wolf VConstantinescuC34STE.png|Vasilescu Constantinescu SMeksiC34STE.png|Sadik Meksi ZMariC34SFB.png|Zamir Mari NStankovichC34STE.png|Nikola Stankovich Quasi-Suspect(s) ALaVeyC23STEQ.png|Austin LaVey ZSetilicSTEQ1.png|Zvonimir Setilic Killer's Profile * The Killer knows Latin. * The Killer has access to the poison. * The Killer plays electric guitar. * The Killer has a tie. * The Killer has a scar. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Conference Room (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn paper; New Suspect: Jelena Wolf; Victim identified: Colonel Spangler) *Examine Torn paper (Result: Threat) *Inform Jelena Wolf that Colonel Spangler is murdered (Prerequisite: Conference Room searched; New Crime Scene: American Embassy) *Investigate American Embassy (Prerequisite: Jelena interrogated; Clues: Tea set, Jacket) *Examine Tea set (Result: Saliva) *Examine Saliva (Result: Vasilescu's Saliva; New Suspect: Vasilescu Constantinescu) *Examine Jacket (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Sadik Meksi) *Ask Vasilescu Constantinescu why he visited Colonel Spangler (Prerequisite: Saliva confirmed) *Speak to Sadik Meksi (Prerequisite: Name recovered) *Analyze Threat (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows Latin) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has access to the poison) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Red Hand Headquarters (Clues: Shoeprint, Pile of trash, Fax machine) *Examine Shoeprint (Result: Zamir's shoeprint; New Suspect: Zamir Mari) *Examine Pile of trash (Result: Victim's medal) *Examine Fax machine (Result: Message; New Suspect: Nikola Stankovich) *Ask Zamir Mari what he did at the crime scene (Prerequisite: Shoeprint confirmed; Profile Updated: Zamir knows Latin) *See why Nikola Stankovich needed to contact the victim (Prerequisite: Message found; Profile Updated: Nikola knows Latin) *Analyze Victim's medal (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer plays electric guitar; New Crime Scene: Spangler's Office) *Investigate Spangler's Office (Prerequisite: Victim's Medal analyzed; Clues: Paper basket, Plate of cookies) *Examine Paper Basket (Result: Victim's hate list) *Examine Plate of cookies (Result: Cookie) *Speak to Vasilescu why is he on the victim's hate list (Prerequisite: Paper basket searched: Profile Updated: Vasilescu knows Latin, has access to poison and plays electric guitar) *Analyze Cookie (12:00:00) *Ask Jelena why she tried to poison Colonel Spangler (Prerequisite: Cookie analyzed; Jelena knows Latin, has access to poison and play electric guitar) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Investigate Balcony (Clues: Zamir Mari, Broken object) *Speak to Zamir about his attacker (Prerequisite: Balcony searched; Profile Updated: Zamir has access to poison and plays electric guitar; New Clue: Suspect Description) *Examine Broken object (Result: Electric rod) *Examine Suspect description (Result: Sadik's description) *Question Sadik why he attacked Zamir (Prerequisite: suspect description matches; Profile Updated: Sadik has access to poison) *Analyze Electric rod (12:00:00) *Speak to Nikola why he used his electric rod on the victim (Prerequisite: Electric rod analyzed; Profile Updated: Nikola has access to poison and plays electric guitar; New Crime Scene: Table) *Investigate Table (Prerequisite: Nikole interrogated; Clues: Syringe, Victim's Cap) *Examine Syringe (Result: Fibers) *Examine Victim's Cap (Result: Cream) *Analyze Fibers (12:00:00; attribute: The Kill wears tie) *Analyze Cream (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a scar) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to Eve of Disaster 8 (1 star) Eve of Disaster 8 *Investigate American Embassy (Clues: CCTV) *Examine CCTV (Result: CCTV) *Analyze CCTV (03:00:00) *Warn Vasilescu about Zamir's true identity (Prerequisite: CCTV analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Conference Room (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Clues: Handprint) *Examine Handprint (Result: Austin's handprint) *Find Austin LaVey and put him in prison (Prerequisite: Handprint matches; Reward: 20 000 coins) *See what Chief Wilson will say about the plan (Prerequisite: Austin arrested) *Investigate Balcony (Prerequisite: All task above; Result: Broken pot) *Examine Broken pot (Result: Pot) *Analyze Pot (00:00:05) *Arrest Zamir Mari! (Prerequisite: Pot analyzed; Reward: Sacrificing face) *See what Zvonimir wants to tell you (Prerequisite: All tasks above finished) *Move on to the next Case! (1 star; In Turkey and Russia) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Balkans (STE)